Accident
by Newverdak1502
Summary: What happens when it's been a year?


It has been a year. Well, tomorrow it will be a year. Tonight she is out with her friends, which gives him the perfect opportunity to get everything set for tomorrow night's festivities. He has all the food to cook her dinner, music to dance her worries away, he just needs her favorite flowers, Daisy's, and the gift. It's the perfect gift for her, he believes. He looks both ways before crossing the usually busy downtown street. To his luck, the nearest cars are blocks away. He crosses the street, feeling almost giddy with the anticipation of having her gift in his hands.

She loves hanging with her friends. She really needed a girls night to just relax and be silly. Not that she couldn't be that way with him, but it's different with your girlfriends. Of course he understood when she told him. They're sitting at Pizza Pie, laughing and joking, poking fun at each other and catching up. Naturally, boys come up in subject and the mention of her one year comes up. Her face burns red with the sudden attention she is receiving. She can't believe it's been a year. So much has happened and she couldn't be happier. She knows he's planning something but she can wait for the surprise.

It is beautiful, different aspects of it remind him of her. True, it's meant _for_ her, but he can't help but see the similarities. The delicate silver chain reminds him of her delicacy, yet strong enough to withstand quite a bit. The simple emerald heart not only match her eyes but remind him of the luckiest month: May, for it was in the month of May they met. The single, small pearl set above the heart represent the luck she brought him and how fortunate he is to be able to love her as much as he does. He thanks the store owner prophetically, almost unable to contain his joy. As he leaves the store he doesn't notice the tale he has developed. The men seem to take an interest in him, or more exactly, what he's carrying on his person. He pockets his gift and looks into the windows of the shops he passes. It is after the 3rd window he notices the questionable gentlemen following him. Perhaps a stroll to the police station would be nice on a night such as tonight.

The best part of "girls night out" was you could splurge on dessert and everyone got something different; so naturally everyone tries everyone else's delectable's. She looks at her friends, and smiles appreciatively; she doesn't know what she would do without them. Each of them has something they contribute, something that is only them. They've helped her through some hard times and celebrated with her in good times. She couldn't help, though, and wonder what her love was doing tonight.

This wasn't going as he had hoped. The men haven't gotten much closer, but that doesn't make him feel anymore at ease. He looks ahead of him and notices that more company is soon to join the party; he is trapped. He thinks of shouting, but he isn't sure how that will work out. He knows a short cut that could get him home, however, it is across the street. He looks in a window and thinks of what he should do. Suddenly, he hears one the men's voices; he ignores it. In his peripheral vision he sees an opening to his left; the voice is louder. The gap opens a little more, he takes his opportunity and bolts. Yells follow and all he thinks is he has to get away. He glances back and sees them following, as he turns to cross the street. Bright lights and a loud horn are the last things he sees and hears before a sharp pain rips through his body. As he lands limply on the warm concrete, he thinks only of her.

Coffee is the _last_ thing any of them needs, but no one really cares. She sticks with hot chocolate and contributes to the still animated conversation. She sees her phone light up and wonders who's calling her. She looks at the number; his mother? The main reason why has his mother's number is because a few months ago _she_ was planning a surprise for _him_ and required his mothers assistance. She answers, slightly confused. Her confusion melts into apprehension as her world comes to a shattering halt. Her friends fall silent as her face contorts into pain. She numbly hangs up the phone. Her friends express their concern and curiosity. She doesn't hear them, her mind races to register this should-be-false information. Her love. Her best friend. Accident. Hurt. Pain. Hospital. ALONE! At this last thought she grabs what is in reach and bolts out the door, her friends questions and protests following after her. She fumbles with her keys before a hand steadies hers. She sends a glare to the owner of the hand; she doesn't have _time_ for this. Her glare softens when she meets her best friends calm look. Her friend takes the keys from her hand and points to the passengers side. She lets out a grateful sigh and does as instructed. As they drive to the hospital, she updates her friend as to _why_ they were going to the hospital. Her friend, though concerned, stays calm. _This_ is why she is a best friend. Her thoughts now immediately return to him. She takes hold of the cross around her neck under her jacket, and prays. She prays he's alright, she prays he'll live, she prays he'll have a future and, if God wishes, that she is a part of that future. She repeats it over and over. Please, God, please.

Lights. Voices. Darkness. Thoughts of parents. Thoughts of her. Nothing.

She catches sight of his parents, outside his room. His mother embraces her and she gratefully returns it. He's stable but unconscious, they tell her. His mothers eyes are red, while his father paces, unable to sit still. She asks to see him and they consent. She tells them her friend is making a call and will return shortly. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door. As first she is taken aback by what she sees. For a moment she is frozen in her spot, unable to believe the nightmare before her. She walks to his bed, where he is hooked up to machines, with scratches and rapidly forming bruises everywhere. His right arm is in a cast. She pulls a stool up next to the bed and tenderly takes hold of his left hand, and gently rest her cheek to it. She looks at his face, a bruised cheek, cut on his forehead and several smaller scratches in other places. After a moment of staring, it hits her. This is _real_. Her love is really in a hospital with a broken arm, bruises and cuts and according to what else his parents has said, some cracked ribs. As she looks at him, she realizes how helpless he looks; he's _never_ looked helpless. The tears she'd been holding back in the car, start to fall. She knows he's going to be alright but she wishes he was awake and conscious to tell her himself. She kisses his hand and rest her head on his pillow next to his head. She watches his chest reassuringly rise and fall. He's in there, somewhere, he's in there. She whispers three words in his ear, she has said so many times before. Now they seem like the only words that matter.

His parents walk in the room after having given her some time alone with him. They always liked her; she is the best thing to happen to him, in their opinion. Tonight only proves their point even more. They walk in and see her sitting on a stool pulled up next to the bed with her head resting next to his on his pillow. As he sleeps her chest rises and falls, almost in perfect sync with his. His mother pulls a small box out of her coat pocket. The police had given it to her when they had arrived. She opens it once more, and finds the beautiful necklace inside. She knows it for the young woman next to him. Her husband looks at her and pulls her close. He gently kisses her forehead and whispers words of comfort. He guides her over to a small couch in the room and they sit together, watching their son and the love of his life, both knowing that more love flows between those two, than what most people feel in a lifetime.

Hours pass. Friends call, visit and text, all conveying concern and hope for his well-being. Even his friends, some of which barely know her. She has no desire to leave the room. She walks around it, sits in different places, but refuses to leave. Even though his parents are here, she will not leave and have him wake up and wonder if she really loves him or not. The very thought almost makes her sick. His parents have been very generous and understanding. They had offered to take her home but she suspects they expected her to decline. They comfort her and she shows her appreciation. More tears escape now and then, she prays more and more, because she knows God is the only one who can do anything right now. She grows tired and rests her head next to his again, taking comfort in the familiarity of him near by.

The first thing he feels is cold. He feels goose-bumps run up his exposed arm. A bright light forces him to squeeze his eyes closed even more. He is confused and unsure of what is going on or where he is. He feels a warmth next to his face and turns towards it. He finally opens his eyes and his breath catches at what is before him. The most beautiful face he's ever seen, right next to him: Hers. He tries to reach his left arm to touch her peaceful, sleeping face, but it's too heavy. He reluctantly turns his face away from her to see the reason for this. A cast covers his forearm. The memories of the night come flooding back. The men, the bright light of the car, the warm pavement, then the darkness. He gazes past his love to the couch where his parents are leaning against each other, asleep as well. The three people he loves the most are here showing their love for him, there isn't anything more he can possibly think to ask for. He looks back at his love. He watches her sleep and silently thanks God, for this beautiful angel in his life. He tries to reach for her again, but his body is now waking up as well and the pain is everywhere. He is suddenly very aware of everything that has happened to him. Bruises, cuts, cracks and scratches are covering what little skin her can see but he feels the rest. He looks back at his angel, knowing that whatever pain he may be feeling, just the sight of her can lessen it. He realizes she's holding his hand, which makes him smile a slightly painful smile, but it can't be helped. He gives it a gentle squeeze, loving the sensation of something as opposed to the nothing he felt before he awoke. He scoots his head a little closer to hers and softly rubs his nose against hers. He sees her take a deep breath before her lovely green eyes open and gaze in his direction. The expression is sad and pained at first, but it soon changes.

She feels something warm squeeze her hand, and then something touch her nose. She inhales deep, preparing herself for the sight of her love, still sleeping, unknowing of her presence. She opens her eyes and before her eyes can focus she is sad and broken, for her love not being well. It has been almost two days, with no change. Her parents have come to see how he is doing and to bring her clothes. She has left for brief times to go to the bathroom, but goes straight back to the room afterwards. His parents have been much the same, leaving briefly but returning for long periods of time. As her eyes come into focus, however, a sight greets her that at first she takes for illusion. For a moment she sees his warm brown eyes, gazing lovingly into her own. How she loves those eyes, then the eyes before her blink. Then they blink again. Her eyes grow wide. She pulls back a moment to see his face better. Surely she is losing it. She freezes as her eyes see his open and his mouth in a smile that melted her heart. Tears fill her eyes as he greets her calling her his love. She isn't sure what to do first: kiss him, hug him, cry, stare, shout with joy. So she chooses the best choice…smile. The smile leads to a laugh.

Her laugh. What better greeting could he have asked for? The best music in the world could not match or beat that laugh. He tugs her hand with what strength he has, and touches his lips to hers gently. He feels something wet roll down his face. He opens his eyes to see hers filled with tears. He shushes her and tells her everything's alright. He sees movement behind his love, his parents are rushing over to see their son. He is happy they are all there and can not help but smile. His mothers takes his hand in hers and he feels her slip something into it. He's confused and looks down at his hand. A little red box is sitting there. Recognition dawns on his face and he looks to his mother. She nods, a smile on her face, a smile of love, pride and understanding. He loves to his love, puzzlement covering her face. His parents withdraw, giving him the moment he had been robbed of the previous day.

He tells her he loves her. Tells her this year has been the best. Tells her he prays there will be more years. He tells her about that evening two nights ago, the night that lead to this. Her face is still confused, and he is pleased. Surprising her is one of his favorite things to do. He brings the box into view now and opens it to reveal the beautiful necklace. Her face is priceless.

She is shocked and pleasantly surprised. Her love for him has more in the past few days than in the past few minutes. His words of flattery and love are beautiful and much appreciated, but this necklace tells more than any word could say. He explains the meaning behind it and what each part symbolizes. She is speechless and can not think of anything to say. She takes the necklace and looks at him and looks at this beautiful gift. She hands it to him, for him to place it around her neck.

As he does, there lips touch. A simple act, but one that displays more love than any gift and any word could possibly convey.


End file.
